Infatuation
by apocalypse20
Summary: Draco Malfoy has changed since his father was placed into Azkaban. Many of the other students have noticed. Hermione on the other hand still depises him but her feeling soon begin to change as something happens between the two that will change their lives
1. Default Chapter

[B]Infatuation [/B]  
  
[B]Disclaimer: [/B] I do not own anything as J. K. Rowling does. This is merrily a fanfic that I have done for sheer enjoyment [B]Pairings: [/B] Draco and Hermione [B]Rating: [/B] Probably PG if it changes I'll tell you Summary:/ Draco Malfoy has changed since his father was placed into Azkaban. Many of the other students have noticed. Hermione on the other hand still despises him but her feeling soon begin to change as something happens between the two that will changer their lives around.  
  
[B]Chapter 1[/B]  
  
The room was very highly dressed with a large four poster bed against the wall with a large desk opposite. In a small corner sat a boy with silvery blonde hair falling over his cold grey eyes. He seemed be lost in a train of thought.  
  
The Summer Holiday for Draco Malfoy was not an enjoyable one. His father was in Azkaban and his mother was like in hysteria and all she could do was shut her self in her room and do nothing else. There wasn't a new house elf to look after the large manor anymore and the worker Lucius had hired instead all resigned after the truth about his family was leaked out last year after the famous Potter boy's little journey to the ministry.  
  
Draco sat curled up his head over his knees. He felt different he felt he wasn't him self anymore. Something had changed inside him but he couldn't tell what. Maybe it was the influence Lucius had placed upon him. He was still a Malfoy, nothing could change that but he felt something new and alive in his heart something that wasn't there before. As if it was taken away from him and he had been given it back yet he didn't know what it was and how to deal with it. He had to pull himself together next week was term for Hogwarts. He couldn't let anyone know he had changed into some idiot with weird emotions he had to pull himself together till the end of term when he can go back to this way of life.  
  
Hermione Granger stood near the barrier of platform nine and three quarters waiting for her friends. Then she saw it a flash of red hair from the corner of her eye. She turned and ran toward her two best friends. Harry Potter with usual mass of messy black hair but his normal startling green eyes seem to be dull and lost when she gazed into them. The death of Sirius was still in his mind. Ron Weasley still had the same flaming read hair and the anonymous amount of freckles on his face. He also was still getting taller and taller!!! Ginny was her usual self as she hugged Hermione.  
  
"So how were your holidays?" Asked Ginny after the broke apart  
  
"It was good so come on guys time to get onto the platform"  
  
Draco pushed his luggage towards the train looking around for his two cronies. He couldn't find Crabbe or Goyle. So he slowly made his way to the train. Then he heard a large group of people talking just behind him and he tensed up. It was Potter the famous Harry Potter and his fellow sidekicks and admirers. Putting on his famous trade mark smirk he thought to himself I can't let anyone else see I have changed, I still have to be Malfoy. "So famous Potty and his sidekicks Weasel and Granger has finally arrived to great the crowd. What trying to be the last on the train so everyone will notice you?" "Oh why don't you boil your head in a cauldron Malfoy", spat Hermione. And they all trudged past him giving him greasies as they past.  
  
"You know that wasn't the best remark Malfoy could come up with. He must have lost his touch over the holidays" Said Ron in a very happy manner. "Oh yeah I forgot we have to go to Prefects compartment to get our orders. Harry you sure you don't want to come since Ginny is coming with us. I still don't know how you got prefect Ginny?" question Ron as he finished his speech at Ginny.  
  
"Oh you guys go I'll find a compartment for us all when you guys come back."  
  
"Right then see you in a bit"  
  
Harry walked slowly down the row of compartment till he found an empty one sat himself down and stared outside the window. Soon he heard the compartment door open and Neville's head popped in asking if it was ok to sit down too. Harry just nodded and went back to his window gazing  
  
The prefect meeting was a bore, as Professor McGonagall went through the duties and what was expected of us and the new password for the prefect's bathroom. Draco glanced around at the new prefect he couldn't believe it another Weasley was one too. What must be the world coming too!!! As McGonagall droned on about the duties he caught site of Hermione paying the utmost attention to the professor's speech. She looked different as if she had gone prettier in the summer holidays. What he was thinking this could not be right no he must not think of these thoughts. I am a Malfoy.  
  
Hermione and Ginny went for a pit stop at the toilet while Ron went to see Harry.  
  
"Oh my go Hermione did you just see Malfoy! I know even though he is such as numbskull but you have to adit that was not the ordinary Malfoy. And what was weird that he was in muggle clothes and that's saying something. He has also grown taller I mean he was pretty short before right. Sum it up he was hott!!!" Ginny said very quickly  
  
"Yeah I saw it does seem strange but I bet the girl population the school will notice this too so it's not only us. Don't worry we haven't gone mad!!" laughed Hermione. Thinking to her he was looking pretty good with the floppy hair covering his cold grey eyes. Hmm what happened to the hair gel he used all the time she wondered?  
  
"Hmm that's a good point well come on lets go" Ginny said.  
  
"You know we better not mention what we talked about to Ron or Harry as I don't want to see the looks on their faces when they have heard who has become really hott" giggled Hermione  
  
"Ha, I can see the shocked face of Ron right in my head" said Ginny as both girls doubled up with laughter as they reached the compartment Harry had saved for them.  
  
"Hey what's so funny?"Came a voice from the compartment. It was Ron looking a bit peeved off.  
  
"Oh nothing!", said Hermione and Ginny through fits of laughter while both Ron and Harry give the weird looks. 


	2. Chapter 2

[B]Chapter 2[/B]  
  
It was true what Hermione had said about Draco around a week later the whole school well mostly the girls was buzzing about Draco Malfoy and how handsome he had become over the holidays. From the chatter of how tall he is and how muscular to many other ridiculous things were spreading fast through Hogwart's population of girls.  
  
Draco walked through the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. He smirked as he saw many girls heads turned toward his. Caught in the act he thought. He stole a glance at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione talking to Ginny. Just realising what he had done Draco quickly averted his gaze somewhere else. Thinking to him-self and asking why of all people he was looking at that mudblood. She was one of the main reasons his father was in Azkaban after that stupid quibbler article. Yet somehow Draco had the sudden urge to sit down next to her and listen to her speak. Ahh!! He was doing it again. Something was wrong with himself and he violently shook his head and walked toward the Slytherin table. She was the Hogwarts know- it –all and she was an irritating piece of junk, he thought convincing himself after his mind had run off in another direction.  
  
"Drakie" screeched a voice. It was Pansy Parkinson, she was becoming uglier he thought although he never said this out loud. "Where were you at lunch oh well come and sit next to me" she purred fluttering her fake eyelashes trying to seduce him in a very stupid manner.  
  
"Uh I'm going to sit where I usually sit Pansy. See you" replied Draco quite coldly. She wore so much make up it was hard to tell where her real face he thought as he sat down in his usual seat and began to eat dinner.  
  
"Hey Hermione did you here the latest goss about Malfoy?" whispered Ginny so Ron and Harry wouldn't here but there wasn't any point as both of them were discussing way trying to do their divination homework. "No what is has he somehow become a nicer person?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No to what I have heard all the girls in my dorm are like head over head smitten with him and they don't care he is a Slytherin at all!! And what is really weird is that I think there is some kind of fan club that some 6th year girls set up." Said Ginny even more quietly  
  
"Hmm what traitors, are you sure there is a FAN CLUB? Malfoy has a fan club what he is so arrogant he doesn't even need one but himself. Who started it?" asked Hermione  
  
"I think it is that annoying cow Pansy Parkinson she is like all over Malfoy the moment we speak." Replied Ginny  
  
Both turned their head toward the Slytherin table and saw that Pansy somehow convinced Crabbe to move so she was sitting next to Malfoy very close. Malfoy on the other hand was looking disgruntled not at all enjoying what was happening. Pansy on the other hand kept on battering her eyelashes and kept on stroking Malfoy's arm.  
  
"Hmm he doesn't seem to like it at all. What wrong with him. Doesn't he usually try to soak up the limelight" Hermione said curiously.  
  
"Yeah that's not like him. Oh well who cares! I got to go Quidditch trails are on today. Hopefully I can make the team as Harry has been made captain!"  
  
"Oh good luck" called Hermione as Harry, Ron finished their food and with Ginny made their way out of the hall.  
  
Hermione sat at the table finishing off her dinner. Suddenly she felt a chilling sensation run through her body as she could feel that someone's were on her. Turning around to see who it was she saw a pair of silvery grey eyes staring right into her. It was Malfoy's. He quickly looked away as Hermione gave him a death stare. Then she stormed out toward the Gryffindor tower. Wondering why Malfoy was looking at her? Probably he was trying to think up something awful to say at her next time they met. Yeah that would be right as he assured herself thinking about the homework she was going to tackle later on.  
  
Slytherin Dormitories  
  
Draco sat on his bed thinking what had happened at dinner. Hermione had caught him staring at her and all she did was glare at him with hate surging through her eyes. Was he that hated? He couldn't take it anymore somehow he had started to developed feelings towards her. No matter how hard he tried to withstand the thought and not knowing why. Maybe it was the way she did everything so perfectly, her smile, those warm coffee brown eyes and .... He shook his head again. Was he going crazy or his mind was evaded by other people, he couldn't fall for the mudblood. No way but he had changed the emptiness in his heart had gone. He wanted to do more in his life but falling for Hermione was not a good idea but then his father wasn't around to see what he was up to. Maybe she might like me too. Fat chance he thought as memories of the taunts he made at her throughout the past 6 years of Hogwarts. She would never feel the same about him. He was the son a death eater, a mudblood hater and a bully. How would Hermione realise this was not him anymore he was different. Many more thoughts ran through Draco's mind as he lay awake through the night coming onto the decision of this year he would be nicer to her showing her who he really was. 


	3. Chapter 3

[B]Chapter 3[/B]  
  
Hermione work up early and went down to breakfast not looking where she was going she had bumped into someone hard and fell back hitting the floor. The someone was none other than Draco Malfoy his blonde hair falling in his eyes as he turned around to look at her. He does look good thought Hermione shocked to what she had just thought Hermione just sat on the ground frozen stiff.  
  
"Oh sorry Granger" Malfoy said holding an arm out for her to take.  
  
Not noticing the gesture Hermione took his hand and he helped her up then. When she finally got her senses back and realised what she and Malfoy has done quickly pulled her hand away from Malfoy's and muttered a thanks and quickly hurried to the Great Hall.  
  
'Oh my god what the hell just happened there! Did Malfoy just help me up and I must be dreaming. Why in the entire world would Malfoy first knock her over, apologise then help me up. The rumours were true he had change and dramatically fast. There was something not right as he couldn't be like that. He was always that obnoxious idiot who roamed the hall looking as if he owned the place. Teasing anyone who will stand in his way of glory and always flanked by his cronies yet they weren't seen with him very often anymore come to think of it where are they? ' thought Hermione very unconvincingly. She had to get a grip on her self thinking how could she fall for the Slytherin and his nice gesture as he was probably misleading her for a joke.  
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table barley touching his breakfast recounting on what had just happened. He had helped Hermione up and she was shocked by what he did and ran. Then the feel of her warm hand in his was so good and she had to pull away. Draco shook his head in disbelief in a matter of few week he a fallen for the muggle-born for some reason. If anyone found out he will be in so much trouble especially if it s his father. He didn't know why he had feeling toward the girl just every time he saw that beautiful face glow, smile he felt his heart beat faster. It was some sort of attraction that could not be broken by thought it was something more yet he still did not know. Stealing a glace toward her Draco saw that now Potter and Weasley had joined her in conversation. A sharp surge of jealously ran through him how come Hermione had so many men in her life?  
  
A Week Later  
  
Hermione sat in the library after lunch as it was a free period for her and excellent time to finish off her homework. She scanned thought thick volumes of dusty old books looking up the information on the establishment of the Ministry of Magic for History of Magic. Harry and Ron were no were to be seen as she did bug them into coming so they too can get their homework finished but they decided to have some quidditch practise instead.  
  
Finding that there was barely anything in the book Hermione got up picked up the heavy books and went to return the book back to the selves. Not seeing a dark shadow slip something in her book of notes she slowly walked back to her table looking at other book as she read and sat down. When she went to get her note book she found a red rose placed between the pages. Shocked to see what she had received she lifted the rose up to have better look. I was a small yet beautiful red rose with no thorns and the petal of the flower were so delicate they look like they would crease if they were touched.  
  
'Who would have given her this' she thought and quickly staring to look around the library for anyone suspicious. Odd there was no on there she could see as everyone else was in class or in their common room. Yet someone had to be around for her to receive the rose.  
  
"Hello is there anyone there?" she asked around her table. No answer. Feeling a little creeped out Hermione gathered her book and headed for the common room. She was is such a hurry to get out of the library she didn't see the dark figure sweep out of the library with a grin on their face.  
  
Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room and up the girl dorms looking for Hermione. She thought Hermione was in the library but when she checked no one was in there except Madam Pince. When she got to Hermione's dorm Ginny knocked and heard a muffled 'come in' and gently pushed the door open.  
  
"Hermione are you all right?" said Ginny quietly.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just tired" answered Hermione from her bed.  
  
"Oh all right so I'll see you at dinner" Ginny said as she turned around something had caught her eye. There was a red rose sitting on top of Hermione's history books lying on top of her trunk. Out of curiosity she grabbed the rose and examined it.  
  
"Uh, Hermione where did you get this rose? Ginny asked  
  
"Huh", as Hermione all of a sudden became upright from her bed, "Oh that well the thing is I have no clue I just found it on my notes in the library after I went to get some books. There wasn't any note but just the rose."  
  
"Hermione has got a secret admirer" Ginny teases in a sing song voice  
  
"I do not" screeched Hermione horrified. "Don't make accusations when you have no proof!"  
  
"Yeah right! Then how do you explain the rose? This isn't a normal rose, it's been enchanted to last forever until the person who gave it to you dies."  
  
"Really how did you know that it just looked like an ordinary rose?" piped up Hermione  
  
"Hermione of all people you wouldn't know it can be easily seen by the way the rose is presented itself as usually they with thorns but this isn't and plus the fact the rose looks fresh and the petal look delicate to touch." Ginny said in an air of disbelief. "I wonder you gave it to you it pretty advanced magic so you already have a clue that this person isn't stupid and know their plants, but who is it?"  
  
"Wouldn't have a clue" replied Hermione sarcastically walking to the door. "I'm going to dinner you coming?"  
  
"Yeah sure" as Ginny followed Hermione out of the dorm. Wondering who is this mysterious guy? 


End file.
